Mr. Gold
Mr.Gold is a character and one of the main villains/characters of Once Upon A Time. He is also Rumpteilskin the dark lord and has lived a long time due to acquriing his power Gold despite being a villain is very complex and has a terrible life before becoming the dark one. He also is aqquaninted with most of the villains in the series, though they oppose him mostly Regina and Hook who both have some revenge against him. While most villains who are Dark Lords forget why they're doing their actions or who they are, Gold never forgot why he did everything for. He's a bit of a coward too some, but in a way he's actually got some serious balls as he crippled himself with a sledge hammer so that he could go home to his son, willingly gone unarmed aboard a pirate ship in an attempt to save his wife (never mind that said wife didn't want saving), burnt down a castle, ran in after everyone else ran out, stole a magic knife, used it to kill an immortal, willingly traded his humanity for the ability to protect his son, marched onto a battlefield and ended a war (rescuing a bunch of children in the process), fought Prince Charming (and won), allowed himself to be arrested and have his powers taken away as part of a much larger overall plan, spent two hundred years trying to find a way to follow his son to a world where he (at least, temporarily) wouldn't be able to use magic and finally risked losing all his memories to cross the town line and go looking for his son. Not to mention, all the badass things Gold did during the year it took Emma to break the curse and he had no powers at all. All of Gold's actions have been for one reason, to find his long lost son and he's mapulated the heroes and the villains to try and get this accomplished. Allies: Belle, Bae (His Son), Slade's Ensemble, The B Team, The Alpha Team, The Multiuniversal Reistance, The Miracle Elite Enemies: Regina, Cora, Captain Hook, Peter Pan, Greg, Tamera, BlackGraumon, Minster Sinster LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Mr.Gold debuts as a main character to here where he joins with multiple teams to bring down Minster Sinster and his rival in The Children of BlackGarumon Evanora Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Mr.gold.jpg gold.jpg gold1.jpg gold2.png gold3.jpg gold4.jpg gold5.jpg gold6.jpg gold7.jpg gold8.jpg gold9.png gold10.jpg gold11.jpg gold12.jpg Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Dark Lords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:True Neutral Category:Tricksters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Business Villains Category:Grandfather of Hero Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters played by Robert Carlyle Category:Swordsmen Category:Villainous Friend Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour